


Old Friends

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For brazilian27grit because of the prompt for a Mark/Ann fic.</p><p>The first time Seb and Mark meet after Mark left F1. But this was not a planned meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mwaus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwaus/gifts).



Mark came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his torso, water still dripping down his hair onto his buffed chest. Ann was too busy putting make up on to notice the puzzled expression on his face.

“So what should I wear?” he asked, looking through the closet.

“I’m in jeans and a shirt.” She reached for the mascara. “It’s just a dinner, Mark.”

“Again,” he turned to face her, “what should I wear?”

She put the tube down and looked through the items before taking out a pair of jeans and a formal shirt. “There.” She laid them on the bed. “I don’t have to pick your shoes and sock for you do I?”

Mark offered her a small smile, which she returned. She went back to the dressing table, to put some lipstick on as Mark got dressed.

“Who is this strange friend and why have I never met her?”

“You have.” Ann pursed her lips together. “She’s had a baby and I’ve not seen her since. And I want to meet the baby.”

“I didn’t know you had a friend here in Germany of all places.”

Ann turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow as he put his shoes on. “Why is that so strange? We met through F1. And she’s really nice and sweet-”

“Should I be worried?” asked Mark, winking at Ann.

She shook her head and stood up to put her heels on. As she wobbled, Mark offered his hand for her to hold, his other hand around her waist to keep her steady. Once her feet were safely in her shoes, she looked up at the handsome Australian.

“I would kiss you but I just put this lipstick on.”

Mark smiled at her, before guiding her out the bedroom and then grabbing the room key. Out in the lobby, they got the receptionist to order them a taxi. The restaurant name was saved on Ann’s phone as neither of them could pronounce it. It was a short drive to the small restaurant, secluded in the suburbs of Hockenheim.

As they entered the restaurant, Ann got a text from her friend giving their table number. Number 28. It happened to be the one around the dividing wall. Ann lead and Mark followed behind her. As they turned the corner, there was a voice saying “Annie!” a voice Mark immediately recognised.

“Hanna!” exclaimed Ann, quickening her pace as Hanna stood up. The two women hugged each other as Sebastian stood up next to Hanna. Mark’s eyes fell on the small baby seat in between them. A small, blonde baby sat in it, gurgling happily at her father.

Hanna and Ann broke apart and Hanna reached for Mark and Ann reached for Seb. The women didn’t give them any choice and pulled them into hugs. Once the hugs ended, Ann turned to face Mark, who was avoiding eye contact with one person in particular. Hanna moved her daughter’s seat so Seb could move and Ann gently nudged Mark in his ex-teammate’s direction.

They both stood awkwardly for a few moments, exchanging only a few glances. Mark realised he was the older one, so probably should react soon. He stretched his hand out to Seb who took it and shook it firmly.

“Well, that was better than what I expected,” said Ann. She had already taken her seat on the table, opposite Hanna.

“Don’t worry Mark,” smiled Hanna. “Both you and Seb didn’t know.” She adjusted the baby seat again so Seb could take his seat opposite Mark.

As Mark took his seat, the baby turned to face him. Her smile grew and she gurgled in a happy manner. Mark’s stone-cold expression was broken. He reached out to grab the hand she was flailing in his direction. “What’s her name?” he asked.

“Emilie,” replied Seb, aware that Hanna wanted him to converse with Mark. He ruffled his daughter’s hair earning laughter. He smiled to himself as he started to play with Emilie.

“I’ve ordered some starters,” said Hanna, “if you don’t mind. I think Emilie’s getting a bit hungry.”

“No problem,” Mark said. “And well done for keeping it secret for so long from the media.”

“I learned these tricks from the best!” She gestured towards Ann who laughed as she shook her head.

The starters soon arrived, followed by the mains. One thing that the younger couple had forgotten about was the fact that neither Mark nor Ann knew a lot of German. Thus, there was a lot of translating done by Hanna and Seb.

Emilie, to Mark’s surprise, was eating whatever her parents offered her, with minimal fuss. He swallowed the piece of chicken in his mouth and said, “She’s so not fussy. It’s crazy to see. I mean she is Seb’s daughter.”

To his surprise, Seb laughed and said, “Yeah. She’s definitely gotten that from Hanna!”

Mark quietly sipped his drink, trying his best to hide his shock. After all, he had enough practise on his poker face from working with Red Bull.

Ann quickly changed the topic to Hanna’s work to avoid the blanket of silence falling on the group. Soon, their plates were clean and dessert was served. Once Emilie had enough chocolate smeared across her face, they finished and Hanna went to clean her up.

As the bill arrived, Seb quickly grabbed it, before either Mark or Ann got to look at it. He stood up and walked over to the bar to settle the bill. In the absence of the small family, Mark turned to face Ann.

“He’s changed,” he said, surprise lacing every word.

“Of course he has. He’s crazy competitive, as are you. But you’re not a rival anymore so of course he’s changed. Plus, he’s now a father.”

“Yeah I suppose so,” Mark nodded. “I keep holding back the urge to ask him about Michael.”

Ann’s voice dropped to a whisper. “They’ve been to see him a few times. Hanna told me. But well done for not bringing it up.”

Seb returned back to the table and within a few moments Hanna reappeared. After collecting Emilie’s paraphernalia, they finally left the restaurant and made their way to the car park.

“We can give you a lift back to the hotel,” offered Hanna.

“Thanks,” smiled Ann, before Mark got the chance to speak. “We’d love that.”

As they reached the BMW, Seb leaned into the back to buckle Emilie in and Hanna opened the boot to put Emilie’s things in. Outside the car, Ann was trying her best to persuade Mark to sit in the front but he refused. As Hanna closed the boot, Ann shot her an apologetic look.

The four adults climbed in, and Seb pulled out of the car park. Emilie let out a loud yawn from her car seat, which was sandwiched between Mark and Ann.

“Someone’s tired,” commented Ann.

Hanna turned to look behind her as Seb smiled to himself. “She gets sleepy whenever we drive.”

“Does she fall asleep?” asked Mark.

“She normally holds onto someone’s hand,” noted Hanna. “And I can’t reach her from here.”

As if on cue, Emilie started to gurgle and flail her arm towards Mark. He quickly took it and she pulled it closer and within a few minutes was fast asleep. Hanna and Ann exchanged a smile, which Hanna passed onto Seb.

By the time they reached the hotel, Emilie was fast asleep and they could remove Mark’s finger out of her grasp without disturbing her. They parked the car on the side and got out. Hanna hugged Mark and Ann hugged Seb. This time, both men hugged back and when the hugs were broken so the two women could hug, Mark pulled Seb in for a hug. The German obliged and they exchanged a quick hug, under the watchful eyes of Ann and Hanna.

As the BMW, pulled away from the hotel, Mark and Ann entered the lobby. He laced his fingers through hers. As they reached the lift, he turned to face her.

“I think after that surprise, I deserve that kiss.”


End file.
